


midnight walk

by precumming



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female My Unit | Avatar (Fire Emblem: Fates) - Freeform, Light Angst, Marx | Xander - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Takumi (Fire Emblem) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/pseuds/precumming
Summary: "They made me think life was fun and easy..even while I was stuck in that prison of a fortress."Takumi perked at that, looking at her fully now.  Curiosity and worry was scorned on his face, he couldn't even hide it."Can..you tell me about Nohr?"





	midnight walk

**Author's Note:**

> I BASED NOHR OFF OF RUSSIA!!! i was always either going to say that nohr was based off of older russia or germany, but please pLEASE dont take me on this at all, i live in america and i dont know anybody from russia so i just used the Internet

Gasping and grasping for anything, air or cotton-bed sheets, Corrin woke up coated in a thin sheet of sweat. Her nightmares had gradually gotten worse, and this one shook her too much. Trembling, she sat up and forced the sheets off of her. Wiping the hair stuck to her forehead away as she got up. Waddling to her dresser, she grabbed a big cloak and slipped it over her.

The constant nightmares of murder and suicide haunted her to the point of physical pain. During the day where she was supposed to be planning tactics and fighting to survive, she would get splitting headaches and the memories of her traumatized childhood would flash about over the easiest things.

Sighing, she walked outside and slid down the ladder with ease. Looking up she noticed it was still very dark outside, and the stars were brighter than ever. The big blazing white lights standing out in the pitch black sky was amazing, and it really did remind her of Nohr.

She walked up a steep hill, deciding to get a little sentimental and watch the stars burn out. Going out of her way to get the best view, her bare feet were already getting dirty with the mud on the damp grass.

Getting to the top, there was a bit of flat land and as she scanned it, she noticed a figure lying down in the grass. Before she could identify who it was, said figure sat up and turned towards her. The speed startled her, and she tensed a bit before realizing who it was.

"Takumi?"

"What are you doing over here?"

Corrin was taken back by how hoarse his voice was, and it seemed like he was too as he coughed to clear his throat almost immediately after speaking.

"I couldn't really sleep so I walked around for a bit..I noticed the stars and wanted to gaze." Pausing, she pressed on, "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Takumi blinked once, twice, before turning away and lying back down.

"Do whatever you want, I don't own you."

Corrin smiled and sat next to him, lying down and looking up at the dark sky.

It was quiet. The only sound being heard was crickets and for Corrin, the drips of water off the leaves.

They sat like that for awhile, just silent. Corrin thought about breaking the silence a bunch of times. She wanted to know why he was here, why his voice was so strained earlier. She wanted to know if he was okay, if something happened. But before she could figure out anything to say, Takumi broke the thick silence.

"Why are you out here?" His voice no longer strained, but it was hushed.

"I..had a nightmare. I was going to shake it off and force myself to sleep, but the sky reminded me of my other siblings." Her own voice grew hushed, "What about you?"

"Nightmares." He said, short and sweet.

"I'm sorry to hear." Corrin mumbled, "If you wanna talk about it, I'll listen."

Takumi then looked at her, their eyes locking for a brief moment before looking away.

"I don't want to talk to Nohrian scum like you."

Corrin tensed. And she thought things were going okay.

"I'm sorry that you still feel that way, Takumi." Pausing, she sat up, "But I didn't ask for any of it."

Putting her hands behind her to push herself up, she felt a hand around her wrist. Looking at her brother, she raised her eyebrows.

"No don't- you don't have to-" He stuttered, completely shutting his mouth, "I don't hate you, you know. I just..don't really know what to say."

Corrin laughed lightly at him, "You're really confusing, Takumi."

Takumi stared at her smile. His grip on her weakened as he sat up next to her and sighed heavily.

"I don't blame you for anything, Corrin. I just get really frustrated and angry and I don't know who else to blame but you."

His head was drooped down, staring at his feet. Corrin took note on the dark eyebags resting on his face long ago, but now they looked more prominent than ever.

"If I was in your position, Takumi, honestly? I'd do the same." Chuckling darkly, she added, "Someone who's called your sister comes in your home and suddenly a full out war happens? Yeah, I would blame her too."

Takumi shook his head, "But it's not your fault, you didn't kill Mother. None of us did." He spoke roughly, "It was those stupid Nohrians."

"It wasn't all of Nohr. It was Garon." Corrin said, her tone in a matter of fact way, "Those four aren't as bad as you think they are."

"Oh, yeah, okay." Takumi said bitterly.

Corrin grew silent, pausing before looking at him. His head still drooped, his eyes focusing on his feet on the moist grass. She knew he was watching her from his peripherals. She looked away and towards the sky once again,

"They made me think life was fun and easy..even while I was stuck in that prison of a fortress."

Takumi perked at that, looking at her fully now. Curiosity and worry was scorned on his face, he couldn't even hide it.

"Can..you tell me about Nohr?"

Now it was Corrin's turn to be shocked. Did Takumi really just ask about Nohr? The man full on hated Nohr, why would he want to know about it other than for war?

"Well...it wasn't always dark as it's told to be." Corrin decided to start off by that, "The sun exists there, you know."

Takumi laughed lightly, waving his hand, "Of course, I know that."

"The food is really different than Hoshido, we don't use chopsticks and we wear very formal dresses. We also have holidays Hoshido doesn't."

The long haired man had one too many questions already, but decided to keep it towards what he was most curious about;  
"What type of holidays?"

Corrin smiled at this, her crimson eyes gleaming, "My favourite one was Kupala Night, it was one of the few times that Fa-Garon would let my siblings and their retainers stay the night at the fortress."

"What does uh...the holiday celebrate?"

"It's Kupala Night." Corrin chimed, "And it was for the summer solstice, when the nights become the shortest. It would happen when summer was at it's peak."

"What'd you do on Kupala Night?" Takumi was hesitant to ask. Corrin jumped towards him, causing Takumi to finch at the sudden enthusiasm she gave him. 

"Elisa, Camilla and I would make make wreaths to wear. Leo always hated wearing them and Xander would wear as many as he could,

"We would sing and dance around a fire and we all would see who could jump the highest over the fire." Pausing for an intake of air, "Leo's sorcerer, Odin, would always win.

"Xander and I would sneak off if it got too rambunctious to go swimming. It was probably the most peace I ever felt, being alone with him I mean."

Corrin stopped talking, her smile long gone as she continued talking about her favourite holiday. Takumi had noticed, and scooted closer to her nervously. He was looking up at her, his hazel eyes were reflecting from the moonlight. Her own red ones were literally glowing in the night and they had Takumi mesmerized.

The air was cold around them. Takumi knew that, so he was wearing his normal attire outside and not his nightclothes. When he noticed Corrin's bare legs and the hem of her black nightdress under the thin cloak, he noticed her shaking.

"We would float our wreaths down the river at night, and men were supposed to catch them to get the woman's interest." Corrin let out a shaky sigh, "Whenever I floated mine, Xander would only grab mine. Not Camilla's, not Elise's. Just mine."

Takumi watched her face helplessly, watching all the joy drain and get replaced with a familiar sadness.

"Jumping over the fire while holding someone's hand was a ritual test of faith, so me and Xander would always jump over the fire."

Corrin at this point had began to grow weak and slump over more, her eyes shutting tightly.

"We all would stargaze together. With everyone. Xander would lie next to me and hold my hand, and sometimes I'd lie next to him and fall asleep like that."

She shut her mouth. All talking seized. Takumi tried to speak, to get her attention to say something but didn't know what to say. He was helpless in this situation, never having a bond with someone like that himself he didn't know how to comfort her.

"I loved him.”

Takumi froze completely.

Corrin did the same thing. She let her arms down, her hand resting on her knee. She noticed her shaking now, and her blurry vision, and how cold she was, and how much she missed the man she dreamed of so many nights.

She blinked her eyes tightly and let the burning water streak down her face. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something wrap around her and give her sudden warmth.

Blood red eyes looked over to her brother, he took off the thick spotted fabric from around his waist and had wrapped it around her shoulders. His hand fell on Corrins', grabbing her smaller one and squeezing.

"I'm sorry, Corrin."

And with that, she started to cry. She held onto her real brothers hand tightly and bawled like a baby. She cried and cried, the hardest she'd done since she heard Xander call her a traitor, and that he was going to kill her for being 'brainwashed'. Takumi wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to cry against him for as long and as hard as she wanted.

 

It took a long while for Corrin's sobbing to stop. Then for her sniffles and occasional tremors. She was laying against Takumi, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Her head rested against his chest as he soothingly rubbed her back. It took her a moment to realize he was speaking, he was just talking normally. Babbling, even. She soon came to realize he was speaking softly about something, anything, to keep her distracted from her aching heart.

For the first time in forever, Corrin felt the same peace she felt when she was with Xander.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to end it so i just did it very abruptly. forgive me


End file.
